Wyatt Needs A Father
by Stubborn Donkey
Summary: Little Wyatt's adventures in the OZ with his mother. This will eventally turn into a DG/Cain fic.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Tin Man

Wyatt Needs A Father

I Do Not Own Tin Man.

In a large open field somewhere in the OZ, a tornado spun for a moment before disappearing into nothing. Where the tornado had ended stood a herd of about twenty horses, fifteen cattle, thirty goats, twelve sheep, and five hogs. In the middle of the herd of animals stood a woman and a three year old boy next to them set a wagon in side set a group of cages and few large wooden boxes and a couple rolls of wire.

"That was so cool! Are we home Mommy?" The blonde little boy's blue eyes sparkled hopping up and down. The boy's mother smiled down at him her own eyes shining. "Yes Wyatt we are home." The little boy's smile grew wider. "Now we just have to find our new house." The little boy giggled pointing towards a house at the end of the field. "What about there?" The woman looked in the direction her son pointed to see a worn down cabin. For some unknown reason the house looked familiar to the woman but she couldn't place why. The woman grabbed the bridal if the large horse that had all the tact needed for it to pull the wagon already on. "Get in the wagon Wyatt." The little boy climbed up onto the buck board and seat down grinning mischievously at his mother that at the moment had all of her attention on the big bay stallion. "Momma guess what?" His mother continues buckling the snaps but hummed to let the boy know she was listening. "Aunty Em gave me my birthday present before we left."

Aunty Em was am elderly lady that they had met when Wyatt's mother decided to return home to the OZ. Wyatt's mother had wanted to make sure that she and her son survived in the strange world. Aunty Em had been looking for someone to take the majority of her animals and fell in love with Wyatt at first sight. The elderly woman didn't have any grandchildren yet so the chance to play grandmother to someone had thrilled her. Em had known that one day the mother and son pair would leave and so she spent as much time with the small child as she could. Wyatt's mother could still remember Em standing on that porch watching as they prepared to leave. Wyatt had run to Em one last time before they left hugging the woman and promising to be a good boy. Em had looked up at Wyatt's mother smiled, "Now Gayle Cain when you get back to the other side I want you to find Wyatt a father and have a lot more little ones you hear." The statement had made Gayle choke looking at the woman like she had lost her ever loving mind. The old woman was probably still laughing.

"MOMMY!" Gayle jerked her self back into the present to see her son staring at her holding a red ball of fluff. "See what Aunty Em gave me. His name is Nono." Gayle made a mental note to strangle Em if she ever saw the old bat again.


	2. Chapter 2

After hitching, the big bay Belgium to the wagon Gayle began to lead the horse towards the cabin

After hitching, the big bay Belgium to the wagon Gayle began to lead the horse towards the cabin. Wyatt giggled happily while holding the hyper puppy. The herd of animals began to graze on the tall grass. Gayle hoped that no one lived in the cabin because this seemed to be the perfect place to raise her young son. A large field that stretched as far as the eye could see and a large pond or lake behind the home and Gayle was sure she saw a barn there for a second. Stopping the bay Gayle told Wyatt to stay in the wagon before walking towards the entrance the cabin.

The door to the cabin had fallen off its hinges and now just leaned against the house. Once inside Gayle had no worries about anyone already living in the cabin, dust and dirt clung to everything. There were several holes in the roof leaving but a couple of days work and that would be fixed. Gayle walked back out side and smiled at her son asking if he would like to go look at the barn with her. Wyatt quickly got off the wagon and ran to his mother still holding his puppy. As much as Gayle hated to admit it she was glad Em had given the little boy a puppy out of the old woman's border collies.

Wyatt followed closely behind his mother looking at the place he would now be calling home. He began humming a tune his mother would sing every so often when she needed a little reassurance. This place was nothing like the other side had side had been as soon as the twister had set him and his mother down Wyatt felt a peace unlike any he had felt at any of the places he had his mother had lived even with Aunty Em. From the way his mother moved she was happier to she hadn't pulled her gun one time yet. The barn was in slightly better shape than the house it had a few stalls a loafing area that could be closed and a pen behind the barn for pigs and a door that lead to a chicken coup. Who ever had built the place had seemed to think of everything including a stall that had a few toys shoved into a corner. "Well, Wyatt what do you think?" The three year old looked at his mother in wonder he got to help decide. "We get to live here for good?" They had moved constantly since Wyatt's birth only staying in one place a month at a time till Em's and they stayed there only two and a half. "We get to stay here for good right?" The mother of twenty some annuals smiled at the boy. "Yes we get to live here for good." Wyatt set the puppy down ran to his mother to have her pick him up and hold him close.

For the next several months, Gayle spent her time between being a farmer, repairing the barn and house, as well as trying to be a good mother to Wyatt. Gayle had been in the area set aside to raise food for the small family when Wyatt had run to her saying someone was coming, Gayle quickly dropped the set the basket she had been carrying pushed Wyatt towards the corn stocks before pulling her gun from its holster at her hip.

Riding into the field that her animals currently grazed in were four men it only took her two seconds to realize these men meant to harm her and her son. Four bullets later, all four horses were rider less. Gayle approached each man ready to fire again if the need be only to find each bullet had done its job. Gayle heard Wyatt coming; he could not see this he should never have to see a man killed or one that had been killed. "Wyatt go to the barn I'll be up in a minute." The boy quickly turned and ran to the barn knowing better than to question his mother. Gayle walked to each man's horse grabbing the rains as she went. With all four horses in hand, she began to walk towards the barn with the big Belgium stallion also following.

Once in the barn Gayle tied all for horses up and began to unsaddle the horses checking them for owner marks after finding none she lead each horse to a stall. "Wyatt, those men were bad men they have no respect for human life." Wyatt looked at his mother close to tears. "If you ever see men wearing coats like they had on its best if you come get me then hide and not come out unless I tell you to." Wyatt nodded as his mother began to harness the big bay.

An hour later found Gayle and Wyatt sitting in the wagon with the four dead bodies hidden under a canvas tarp and a shovel lay on top. Gayle didn't want to bury the men on her property so they were looking for a place to when the smell of flowers reached them.

It is said if you ever smell the field of the papay you will never forget the sweet fragrance that only can be found with in the fields. "Wyatt when I stop the wagon I want you to close your eyes and to not open them till I say so ok." Wyatt nodded his head. Gayle stepped into the back of the wagon after Wyatt closed his eyes. The Shovel was moved to the side and the tarp was thrown off the bodies. Ten minutes later Gayle climbed back onto the buck board gathering the lines back into her hand and pulled Wyatt to her side. "One day you will understand why I have had to do the thing I have done but I hope it will be a long time from now." Wyatt held onto the duster that Em had given his mother.

Wyatt and his mother had been living in the small cabin for a year before they actually saw any one that had not been dressed in the coat that Gayle knew meant harm. Wyatt had been in the field where the animals grazed Playing with Nono when two men came riding into the field. The men looked like they had seen better days, there clothes were covered in dirt and blood. The horses were covered in dirt and dried sweat and looked like they wouldn't be able to go much further. The now four year old began to back away when he saw his mother riding one of the quarter horses Em had given them. Gayle slid the horse to a stop right in front of the men. "How can I help you?" The tone that Wyatt's mother used made it sound as if she was telling them to turn and leave. The men slowly dismounted and you could hear the two horses sigh in relief

"We are just looking for a place to rest our horses." Gayle frowned at the pair before dismounting her own horse. "Please follow me." Gayle unbuckled the halter on her horse and it trotted off happy to be able to return to grazing. "Wyatt go to the house." Wyatt looked at the two men before running towards the cabin Nono bouncing right behind him. "We haven't seen to many friendly faces. I have a pair of fresh horses if you would like to trade those two." The men stopped and looked at each other. "Why would you help us?" Gayle stopped and pointed to the small glint on one man's coat. "Your tin men, the least I can do is help you return to your job." Gayle continued walking towards the barn the two men slowly following.

The large doors slid open showing the clean barn. Six horses nickered at seeing the trio, Gayle patted the closest horse on the nose before continuing on towards the end of the barn. "Attach the horses to the leads, remove your tack while I them some water." The two quickly did as asked but stopped at the sight of ten saddles carefully arranged on a half wall. "Mack look long coats." Mack pulled his gun. "Damn I should have know she was to willing to help." At that moment Gayle walked in carrying a bucket of water. "Stop right there." Gayle looked at the men and growled when she saw a gun pointed at her. "Is this the way Tin Men treat people trying to help them."

"No this is how we treat enemies of the house of Gale." Gayle looked at the pair as if they had lost there mind. "Now if you would set that bucket on the ground and put your hands in the air." Gayle Set the bucket on the ground and slowly raised her hands to just above her head. "Joe check her for weapons." Joe nodded and slowly walked towards Gayle. As he pulled began to remove Gayle's gun the sound of some one running towards the barn startled the two. "Hide!" Joe hit Gayle across the face knocking her to the ground. "Long Coat scum." The Joe went to kick Gayle only to be knocked off his feet and have a gun pointed at his head. "Now then I think we got off on then lets start over. I am Mrs. Cain and this is my property. Now I have no idea why you think that I am a Long coat or would even help them. But if either of you raise a hand or gun on me or my son again I will no hesitate to shot you is that understood."

"If you don't help long coats what is with the saddles." Gayle glanced at the row of saddles. "Call them trophies if you will. I have been repairing them as well as altering them so that they can be given to people that need a new saddle." Mack raised his gun to the air releasing the hammer to show trust. "Now then the two horses right there take them if you need fresh tack as well take your pick from those saddles but you have ten minutes to get saddled and get off my property." Gayle shoved Joe forward keeping her gun cocked. The two men quickly saddled the two horses before mounting and riding off at a full gallop.

Gayle exited the barn and began to call for her son it only took a moment before Wyatt came running to her looking terrified. "Mama, who were those men and why did they hurt you?" Gayle smiled sadly at her little boy. Gayle set down on the ground and pulled Wyatt into her lap holding him close to her. "They were tin men. Tin men are supposed to protect but they thought we were people that help the long coats." Wyatt looked up at his mother his blue eyes shining as tears slowly leaked out. "What are long coats?" Gayle sighed she had hoped that he would have been older when she explained this. She hugged Wyatt closer and tucked his head under her chin.

"Long ago there were two wicked witches one of the east and one of the west. One day a house fell out of the sky and landed on one of the wicked witches. To everyone's surprise out stepped a young girl named Dorothy Gale and her dog Toto." Wyatt giggled. "Oh so you remember this story." Wyatt responded with a uh-huh. "Well Dorothy was given the silver shoes that the wicked witch wore and told to be able to go home she had to travel down the golden brick road. On the way she meet three people a scarecrow, a tin man, and a cowardly lion. She was eventually told to defeat the other wicked witch before she could return home." Wyatt giggled happily and chimed into the story. "And Dorthy melted the witch with a bucket of water." Gayle laughed at the joy that Wyatt had saying the witch melted from something as simple as water. "That's right. Well there is more to the story. Years later Dorothy returned to live in the OZ. It wasn't till Dorothy's daughter was fixing to take the throne when a horrible wrinkled hag appeared screaming that she was going to get revenge on the house of Gale for killing her mother. For nearly twenty years the witch and her followers caused problems till Dorothy's granddaughter sealed the evil being into a cave as well as the witch's flying bats. The witch's followers continued to cause problems but were unable to as much damage with out there leader so they went into hiding. Every now and then, the group that received the name long coat because of the long coats that they have worn since Dorothy, decide to try and take over."

Gayle looked out at the horses grazing peacefully a muscular white stallion caught her eye. "Before you were born the long coats tried to steal the crown again. Your father actually helped defend the house of Gale." Wyatt was shocked his mother had never said any thing about his father before. "What was daddy like?" Gayle sucked in a breath. "A lot like you. He was a very man with eyes so blue the sky was jealous and he had blond hair that shone like a golden halo." Gayle smiled tilting her head to where she could see her son's blond hair. "He hated long coats with a passion. He was also a Tin Man." Wyatt tilted his head back to look up at his mother. "A Tin Man." Gayle smiled at her four year old. "A real good Tin Man."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I would like to thank all of my readers and a special thank you to Sirianna-Black for being my very first reviewer


	3. Chapter 3

A thirty something Wyatt Cain walked through Central City his seventeen year old son walking beside him

A thirty something Wyatt Cain walked through Central City his seventeen annual old son walking beside him. After Queen Lavender had defeated the evil witch that had taken over her daughter, Cain had been given his job as a Tin Man back and Jeb had also joined the force. The first thing they had done was drag Zero in and have him locked up. For some reason father and son thought they remembered someone following them as they drug Zero through the palace. They had then gone out to gather and destroy every single tin suit.

Jeb had then returned to work the Princess detail while Wyatt was sent to gather up the left over long coats. The only place that Wyatt had not traveled to was the cabin that he had grow up in. It happened to be the same place that he and Adora had lived in. Jeb had been the one to retrieve the suit Wyatt had been forced to live in till he had been released. He had to many bad memories from that piece of land. He might have returned if he had a reason but for now someone could torch the old house for all he cared.

A annual and a half after the defeat of the witch the Cains were going to meet with the Captain of different Tin Men units. When Jeb opened the door to the bar his mouth dropped open there had to be close to a hundred Tin Men laughing, talking, and arm wrestling. Wyatt found a table in a corner and quickly set down with his back to the wall. Twenty minutes after the two Cain men had been sitting down a fifty annual old man staggered towards them. "You two remind me of someone. I remember. I remember. Blue eyes." Then the drunk fell on the floor unconscious. "Damn it Joe. I swear ever since that woman threatened to shot him he hasn't been the same. Sorry about that his buddy Mack just died a few days ago and so that combined with booze I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't try and find that Cain woman again. I swear like any woman would live were long coats could find them so easily and with a little kid." Wyatt shared a look with his son then they turned to look at the man together.

"Where is this woman supposed to be?" Wyatt asked. The man that was trying to set Joe in a chair shrugged his shoulders. "Not quite sure some where out near the fields of the papay. Wyatt froze the only person that ever lived any where near the papay in the last forty annuals had been his family. His mother had told him before he had left to join the tin men that the reason they had lived so close to the papay fields was that to reach their home and by then the Papay had developed a taste for humans. "Jeb tell the Queen that I need your help for a few days. I'll saddle the horses." The two rushed out of the bar just as Joe began to wake up. "His name was Wyatt Cain."

cdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdg

In the middle of a forest, a small group of long coats set around a fire resting for the night a small lump lay near the fire. "Little monster's mother shot ten of our men then that damn dog killed four." The long coat kicked the lump. The long coats had decided to see why none of their men ever returned from the area just beyond the fields of the papay.

The long coats were surprised to see that not far from the fields of the papay set a large collection of horses. There in the middle of it all the horse was a young boy riding a black horse while and right behind him was a woman that looked to only be in twenty eight annuals at the most. The woman saw them and had a gun aimed and had taken out two of their men before they had known what had happened. The boy had gone thundering towards the cabin as the woman was picking the long coats off as if they were nothing. No one but the woman got a round off until she needed to reload and that is when they shot her mount.

The horse's scream was deafing but the satisfaction they got from the woman's look of loss was more than worth the animals weight in gold. The animal stumbled falling on its rider pining her to the ground. The woman still managed to shot four more men. The leader of their group had walked up to her and fired the killing shot. Then they had gone after the boy finding him hidden under the dock that lead to the lake. As they had been pulling him out a pair of jaws had come out of nowhere and killed four more of the long coats before a bullet had stopped the dog. The little blond boy had broken one man's jaw, removed a small chunk out of another's arm before they knocked him out.

The long coats planed on having a special tin suit built for the child just to show people it didn't matter your age if you crossed them you would be punished.

In the field of the papay several of the creatures had become restless. The woman almost always brought them food after riders came through. A full day had past and she had not come to feed them yet. A large female Papay told the rest she was going to check on the fragile human. As she began to leave the fields three others followed. The Papay were shocked at what they saw three dead horses and another horse that looked like it wouldn't last much longer. Then there were several dead humans but they were only noticed after the horses since one horse could feed four times what a dead long coat could. The female told the others to retrieve more Papay. When she was alone the female began to walk around looking for the one female human. Coming to the largest dead horse the Papay found the human she wanted. She hissed at the woman called Mommy telling her to get up but the woman refused to awaken. The Papay then drug Mommy from underneath the large horse that the Papay knew was called Apples.

The Papay decided at that moment that Apples would be brought to their fields and buried among the Papay's fallen. For right now, the Papay would focus on Mommy because with out her their young would die. The Papay nudged the still woman several times but Mommy just refused to awaken. A howl went up from the Papay because it seemed that one of the only a small number of humans the papay had ever truly trusted had fallen. The howl was soon joined by every Papay with in the OZ.

cdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdgcdg

Wyatt and Jeb Cain had been riding hard since they had left Central City two days before. They had not seen any sigh of life on the old rode till just before dark they saw a small trail of smoke. Something in Wyatt told him to find the source so he listed. Pulling his gun Wyatt slowly crept in to brush surrounding the camp to find it was full of long coats.

Jeb grabbed Wyatt's arm and pointed towards a near the center of the camp. Standing above a long coat gun aimed was a small blonde haired little boy. Just as the boy got ready to pull the trigger a howl blew through the air freezing the blood of everyone that heard it and then hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

The howl awoke the long coats and startled the boy causing him to shot the long coat in the leg

The howl awoke the long coats and startled the boy causing him to shot the long coat in the leg. The two Cain men decided very quickly they better save the little boy. So Cain broke through the brush taking out six men before they had time to even pull their guns. The boy was frozen in place looking at the red that seemed to be flowing from the Long coat's leg. "Kid move!" Cain growled before jerking the kid into his arm and shooting the long coat that had been aiming at the boy. "Are you trying to get your self killed? Jeb come on." Cain ran through the brush with Jeb just in front of him. Every now and then one would turn to shoot at the long coats.

Two hours later Cain set in the saddle with the kid in front of him. "Alright kid what's your name?" Wyatt asked, Jeb moved his horse closer so he could hear as well. "Wyatt Cain." Jeb almost fell off his horse. "Kid that can't be your name." The little boy looked up at Wyatt and glared. "It's my name my Mommy named me." Cain looked over to Jeb who shrugged his shoulders. "What are your names?" The little boy was trying to tug the reins from Cain's hand instead of looking at them. "I'm Jeb." The little boy looked over at Jeb in wonder. "Those mean ol long coats hate you." Again the kid shocked them. "Where are we going?" Cain looked at the kid thinking he had a shorter attention span than Ambrose.

Some how the kid had stolen the reins and had began to tie a tight knot close to the horses neck. "We where going to the fields of the papay but I think we need to drop you off first." The boy tilted his head up at them and smiled. "I like the Papay they give me and Apples fruit every time I see them. I tried to share my fruit with Nono but he doesn't like fruit. Mommy says that people shouldn't go into the fields unless the want the Papay to try and eat them but they don't try and eat me or Mommy. Do you know why?" The two Cains looked at the kid as if he had lost his mind. "Mommy feeds them long coats and dead horses. Mommy hates long coats but she said Daddy hated them more. Daddy got shot helping the Queen. Have you ever meet the Queen? Did you know my Mommy has the same name as the Queen?" Jeb laughed it would be fun to set this kid in a room with Ambrose to see what random things the talked about and he bet Az would love to watch as well.

"Your mom's name is Lavender?" The boy looked at Cain as if he were stupid. "No her name is Gayle Cain. Are. You. Slow?" Jeb began to chuckle at the kid and laughed harder when his father gave him the look to shut up. Jeb noticed the boy had become quite and had begun to openly stare at him. "You're a Tin Man." There was pure amazement in the boy's voice. Cain had to grab the kid before he fell out of the saddle. "I'm going to be a Tin Man when I grow up. The old Papay said that she would help me find all the long coats. Did you know Papay could get as big as a horse if they live long enough? Mommy doesn't know it but the Papay all like her." Cain didn't know what to think of the kid it didn't seem to bother him to talk about the Papay.

"You can understand the Papay?" Jeb asked his eyes looking back forth between the two Wyatts they looked so much alike. Jeb knew that his father didn't escape the tin suit till just before the eclipse but the kid looked way to much like his father. "Of course I understand Papay. Hey you never did saw what your name was." The kid was giving the Tin Man a headache with all the randomness. "Wyatt Cain." The kid glared at the older Wyatt. "That can't be your name because that's my name. I'm going to tell my Mommy on you then she's going to shot you in the foot." This time Jeb did fall out of the saddle. What kid said that their mom was going to shoot someone in the foot? Poor Jeb couldn't even sit up he was laughing so hard he couldn't wait to tell Az about this one heck even Cain was smiling.

Nearly a day later found the three near the fields. "Papay!" The small child wiggled loose before running in to the field of the Papay. "Jeb, grab him!" The two Cains ran full blast after the swift little boy. Just as Cain got his hand on the boy a Papay as big as a small horse leapt out snarling. "Kid listen when I let you go run as fast as you can." The boy smiled and looked up at Cain. "Ok!" When Cain let go of Little Wyatt the boy ran right past the Papay. "Dad I think he was telling the truth about the Papay liking him." The big Papay watched them for a moment before turning to slowly follow Little Wyatt.

"MOMMY!" Cain broke in to a run trying to reach Little Wyatt before it was to late. Cain stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the boy clinging to a bloody body. "Mommy please wake up. Please, mommy don't leave me." The boy curled in as close to the body. Cain tried to get closer only to have a pack of Papay snarling at him. The Papay from earlier stepped forward and smelt him then went to Little Wyatt to smell him. The Papay began to talk to the others and all of them moved back.

Cain rushed over and noticed that the woman had a faint heart beat. "Jeb get the medics kit." Jeb rush over and set down next to his father they un rolled the surgery kit and opened their canteens. "Wyatt?" Cain looked down at the bloody body surprised that the woman could even talk. "He's right here." The woman lifted a hand and grabbed Cain's wrist. "Wyatt, protect my son. Promise you'll protect…" The woman fell unconscious once again. Cain quickly washed the blood off of the injured woman looking for a wound. "Dad, she's covered in blood but I don't see a wound do you?" Cain shook his head he couldn't explain it there should have been a wound.

"Papay says that Apples fell on Mommy." Cain looked over to the oddly silent boy. "Apples can't have done much damage." Little Wyatt pointed of to the side. "That's Apples." Jeb looked to see what the boy was pointing at. Laying off to the side with five Papay digging a hole near by was a large draft horse. "That's Apples?" Jeb asked stunned only to have the boy nod his head. "Dad we have to find a viewer!" Cain looked up from his search for a wound to see the horse his son was pointing at. "Damn it. Our horses are to tired to go fast enough."

"Well if we don't go she will probably die." Jeb said standing to grab their horses only to see a small herd of horses standing watch from a distance. "Hey kid who's horses are those." Little Wyatt looked over to see and smiled. "Mine. Tin man, Scare Crow, Lion come here." The three horses trotted to the little boy. Jeb quickly switched their saddles on to two of the horses The third had a bridal in its mouth but refused to allow Jeb to touch him. The black horse laid its ears back and bared teeth. "Jeb! Leave the horse alone we have to hurry." Jeb rushed over and after his father was up of a lineback dun Jeb handed the unconscious woman up to his father. "Grab the kid and catch up." Cain spurred the horse and took of at a gallop.

Jeb turned to see the kid trying to put a bloody mass on his saddle. "What are you doing?" When Jeb got close, he saw the mass was a dog. "We have to save Nono." Jeb lifted the dog on to his horse. "We'll save Nono. Now lets get you up there." Wyatt blew a long high pitch whistle. Be fore Jeb knew what happened the black horse ran up grabbed the kid. Wyatt landed perfectly on the horse's back and they were gone. Jeb quickly swung into the saddle and was after his father. "Hold on dog."

Cain didn't know what to think the situation had been to much like his own life. Something in Cain told him that if this woman died he would regret it. The horse was urged to go faster he knew a small settlement was a days ride away but if he pushed the horse they could be there before night.

END CHAPTER

Author: I'm sorry if this chapter is strange I just found out my dad's dog died. I have been taking care of it since he died. I would like to thank everyone that is reading this story especially Sirianna-Black, KLCtheBookWorm, & ednyadove because the reviewed. Your reviews helped so much on a really bad day so I thank you yet again for reviewing.


End file.
